Urban public transportation generally refers to all transport modes that provide transport services by way of charging. Of course, there are a few public transport systems that offer free services. A public transport system may include physical elements like roads, vehicles, station facilities, etc. The ratio of the urban public transportation to the total amount of the city's daily travel is increasing. Currently, the popularity of map websites and public travel information platforms may facilitate users to choose a trip plan.
An electronic map is a digital map, which is a map digitally stored and accessed using the computer technology. The electronic map usually uses vector-based images to store information. A map scale of the electronic map can be zoomed in, zoomed out, or rotated without affecting a display quality. Modern electronic map applications generally use geographic information systems to store and transfer map data.